Misty Hills will Rise
by Berryflight-star
Summary: "Please? Come." Oakheart stared into her eyes. "Okay." Bluefur whispered, lost in their depths.
1. Allegiances

Misty hills will rise

Allegiances:

Leader: Crookedstar

Deputy: Timberfur

Medicine cat: Brambleberry

Warriors:

Leopardfur

Oakheart

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Bluefur

Apprentice, Mistypaw

Fishtail

Ottersplash

Apprentice, Fluffypaw

Graypool

Apprentice, Streampaw

Yellowstream

Riverfrost

Rippleclaw

Apprentice, Troutpaw

Owlfur

Streamfur

Apprentices:

Troutpaw

Nightpaw

Fluffypaw

Mistypaw

Streampaw

Queens:

Fallowtail (expecting)

Elders:

Troutclaw


	2. Prologue

**A/N So it's sooo short, please R&R!**

* * *

Prologue

"Just meet me." Oakheart begged. "Give me a chance!" Oakhearts' words echoed in Bluefurs' ears as she padded back to camp.

The next day dragged slowly. She longed for sundown to come. Bluefur stared at the patrol going to check Sunningrocks.

"Please StarClan, keep Oakheart safe!" she thought. She lay down, ears pricked, straining to hear Battle yowls.

Sunstar raced into camp, the whole patrol following.

"Did you win?" Bluefur called.

"The mousebrains didn't even show up!" Thistleclaw crowed. Stormtail followed.

"They hadn't even renewed their scent markers." Bluefur felt a wave of relief. He was safe. Late that night, her clanmates were still up, celebrating.

'Please, Oakheart, wait for me!" Bluefur wished. Finally they fell asleep. Bluefur crept past Adderfang, who was guarding the camp. Silently she ran through the forest. At fourtrees, her heart rose in her throat. She could sense Snowfur around her, warning her.

Up, over the ridge and…. There was Oakheart.


	3. Chapter 1

**Hopefully this ones longer. :)**

**Berrystar**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

'The only thing that could hurt me is staying away from you.' Oakhearts voice floated round her.

The next moon went by without change. Bluefur was glad she didn't have to go to the gathering, she didn't think she could bear seeing Oakheart so near yet so far. Leopardfoot chatted away about the gathering.

"I'm not surprised you didn't come tonight." Leopardfoot commented.

"Why?" Bluefur said sharply.

_Does she know something?_

"Have you told Sunstar yet?"

"Told him what?"

Leopardfoot blinked. "That you're expecting kits."

_What? I can't be… How?_

"It's been a while." Oakheart called.

"I - I need you."

Hope flared in his eyes. Bluefur winced.

"What's the matter?"

"I - I'm expecting kits. Your kits." Bluefur stammered.

Oakhearts' eyes grew wide.

"It will be fine. I know we're in different clans, but… I can join ThunderClan, or you can join RiverClan!"

"But you want to be leader." Bluefur protested.

"So? I'd join ThunderClan in a heartbeat for you."

Bluefur sighed. "You can't leave."

"Then will you join me?" Oakheart asked, pressing his fur against hers.

"I want to." Bluefur pressed back against him.

"Why not? I can teach you to swim, if that's what you're worried about."

"It's not." Bluefur sighed.

"Please? Come." Oakheart stared into her eyes.

"Okay." Bluefur whispered, lost in their depths.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Bluefur walked round in a daze. She had agreed to meet Oakheart at the half-moon, just 2 nights away.

The nest day, Thrushpelt came and sat down next to Bluefur. "Come for a walk?"

Bluefur shrugged. Thrushpelt stood, and led her over to the gorse tunnel. Once out in the forest, he stopped. "Rosetail has just congratulated me on being a father. Is she right? You are expecting kits?" he questioned.

"Yes. They aren't yours though."

"Whose are they?" Thrushpelt asked.

Bluefur hesitated. "Oakhearts'." Thrushpelt gasped.

"I'm sorry, Thrushpelt." Bluefur said. "I know I would have been happy with you."

"How is it going to work?" he whispered.

"Can I trust you not to tell anyone?" Bluefur asked. Thrushpelt nodded. "I'm going to join him in RiverClan."

Thrushpelt bowed his head. "When?"

"Tonight."

"So soon?" he breathed. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

That night, Bluefur ran to Sunningrocks.

"Oakheart!"

"Bluefur, you came!"

"Of course."

Oakheart raced up to her, and pressed his fur into hers. He purred.

"Shall we go?" Bluefur purred back.

"Yes." Oakheart led her across the stepping stones. Now that she had left ThunderClan, she could forget all about the prophecy. Goosefeather had told her that she was fire, and that water would destroy her. She _had_ to ignore the prophecy; otherwise she couldn't live in RiverClan.

"Wait here. I'll go and get Crookedstar." Oakheart paused as he neared the camp. Bluefur sat, her heart thumping. _Suppose he doesn't let me join?_ A minute later, she could scent Oakheart returning; this time with Crookedstar.

"Oakheart?" Crookedstars' voice was sharp. "Why can I smell ThunderClan?"

"Because Bluefur is here. You remember her, that apprentice you talked to at the gathering?" Oakheart prompted.

"Of course I remember her." Crookedstar snapped. "What I want to know is, why she is here."

"Well… she would like to join RiverClan." Oakheart said.

"Let me talk to her." Crookedstar said, surprised. Bluefur felt her heart relax lightly. If he wanted to talk to her, that had to be good.

"Bluefur!" Oakheart called. Bluefur crept out of the reeds.

"Well? Why would you like to join RiverClan? Has ThunderClan banished you?" Crookedstar asked.

"No." Bluefur looked uncertainly at Crookedstar. "I would like to join because… because I love Oakheart and I'm carrying his kits."

Crookedstar started.

"I asked her to join me, or I would join her." Oakheart said. He sat down next to Bluefur, his pelt brushing hers.

Crookedstar slowly nodded.

"O - Okay. She can join. But you cannot go back to ThunderClan, and you will not patrol the ThunderClan border. I think it would be best if you didn't go to a couple of gatherings, as well."

Bluefur nodded, eyes gleaming. She felt a sigh of relief. Crookedstar turned, and went into the camp. Oakheart purred, and signalled to Bluefur to follow.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Bluefur awoke next to Oakheart. _What? Where am I?_ The she remembered. _I'm in Riverclan!_

Suddenly she heard a snarl coming from behind her. She whipped her head round, the movement waking Oakheart. Bluefur saw a brown tom.

"He's the deputy." Oakheart whispered in Bluefur's ear. Bluefur angled her ears towards him.

"What's she doing here? She's _ThunderClan!_" Timberfur spat.

"No, she's not." Oakheart said calmly. "Bluefur joined RiverClan last night."

"Does Crookedstar know?" Timberfur asked, astonished.

"Of course he does, Timberfur! You think I would go behind the back of my leader, who also happens to be my _brother?_ Come on." Oakheart said, turning to Bluefur. "Let's go." He glared at Timberfur before he turned and walked out, oblivious to the stares. Almost all the warriors were awake now, and under their gaze Bluefur shuffled her feet nervously. She got up and followed Oakheart.

Outside she saw Oakheart talking to a she-cat.

"Bluefur!" Oakheart called. "Come and meet my mother!"

Bluefur walked over.

"Hello, Bluefur. I'm Lilystem." The pretty she-cat said.

"Hello." Bluefur replied. Glancing around, she saw the curious glances of her new clanmates, mainly apprentices.

"Crookedstar!" Timberfur called, seeing his leader come out of his den. "What do you know about _this?_" Despite the fact that Oakheart had told him that Crookedstar knew, he obviously didn't believe him.

"Let all cats join here for a clan meeting!" Crookedstar said, leaping onto the high bank, next to his den. All eyes turned to him. "This is Bluefur. She is carrying Oakhearts' kits and I have given her permission to join RiverClan." His eyes bore into Bluefur's. She shrank next to Oakheart. Everyones' head had turned to face her. "Timberfur, get on with the patrols." Crookedstar said. It was obvious that the meeting was over. All the cats gathered round Timberfur.

"Lilystem, I would like you to lead a patrol on the ThunderClan border. Take Owlfur, Rippleclaw, and Ottersplash. I will lead a patrol to the WindClan border, and I will take Graypool, Willowclaw, and Troutpaw. Oakheart, take Bluefur and teach her how to fish, and if there's time, to swim. Yellowstream, lead a hunting patrol. Fishtail, you lead the other. Choose who to take." With that, Timberfur led his patrol out of the camp.

"Come on." Oakheart said to Bluefur.

Once at the river, Oakheart gave Bluefur instructions. "Make sure your shadow doesn't fall across the river." He instructed. "Then, when you see a fish, imagine where it's _going_ to be, and flash out a claw, like this." Oakheart flicked his claw, and suddenly, there was a fish on the bank.  
"Wow!" Bluefur was impressed. "Can I try?" Oakheart nodded, moving out of her way. Bluefur took his place.

She concentrated hard, and when she saw a fish, she flashed out a claw.

"Oops." Bluefur looked up at Oakheart sheepishly.

"Don't worry." He said. "You were almost there. Just imagine it to be slightly faster than that, you went too close to the fish."

Bluefur took a deep breath, and tried again.

She spotted a fish. Then, imagining it to be further ahead, she flicked a claw. Bluefur felt it meet flesh, and suddenly there was a fish next to her.

"I did it!" Bluefur purred.

"Well done!" Oakheart congratulated her. "I think you've got it. Let's try swimming." He plunged into the water. Bluefur's heart sped. _There's no prophecy! Not anymore!_ She jumped. The current dragged her along.  
"Now, imagine you are running along the ground." Oakheart swam over to her, steering her out of the current. Bluefur's fur was weighing her down, but she tried to concentrate on what Oakheart said. The water was pleasantly cool, and on a hot day, like this one, it was nice. Thinking hard, she swam to the side.

"Now try swimming to me." Oakheart called. Bluefur turned, and saw Oakheart about 10 mouse lengths away. She took a deep breath, and swam. After doing this for about 10 minutes, Bluefur and Oakheart took a break.

"If I didn't know better, I'd have thought that you were born RiverClan!" Oakheart praised.

"I'm not that good." Bluefur protested.

"Not yet. But you will be." Oakheart said. "Shall we try again?"

Bluefur nodded, this time she lead them into the water. She noticed as she struck out that it was easier; her fur wasn't as heavy as before.

That night, as she and Oakheart were curled up, she thought back over the day.

_I like it here. I'm glad I came…. _then she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3 seasons had gone by, and Bluefur was at home in RiverClan as she had been in ThunderClan. They hadn't had to fight ThunderClan yet, but they had fought WindClan, and won.

"Let all cats join here for a clan meeting!" The now familiar call came across the clearing where Bluefur and her kits were playing. Mistykit, Nightkit, and Fluffykit were playing around, chasing her tail. Oakheart had picked Nightkit's name, and his mother, Lilystem had picked Fluffykit's. She herself had picked Mistykit's.

"Are we coming?" Mistykit asked.

"Of course we are! It's probably our ceremony. I would who my mentor will be?" Fluffykit mused.

"Of course!" Bluefur remembered her own apprentice ceremony. They padded over to Oakheart and sat down. Crookedstar was standing on the bank.

"Mistykit, Fluffykit, and Nightkit step forward." They did. "You have now reached 6 moons. It is time for you to become apprentices.

At the gathering that night, Bluefur watched the leaders jump onto the great rock. Sunstar, Crookedstar, Heatherstar and Cedarstar were all there. Sunstar talked first. His clan was fine, and Weedwhisker and Mumblefoot had both died, and Goosefeather had moved into the elders den. Then it was Crookedstars turn.

"We have 3 new apprentices, Mistypaw, Fluffypaw, and Nightpaw. Their mentors are Oakheart, Lilystem, and Ottersplash. Bluefur gazed down at her children proudly. When the gathering was over, Bluefur spotted Thrushpelt walk over.

"Hey Bluefur." He said.

"Hi."

"So how's life in RiverClan?" Thrushpelt asked.

"It's good. The river is full of fish. How about ThunderClan?" she replied.

"Thrushpelt!" Thistleclaw called. "Come on! Sunstar's ready to leave now!"

"I guess he's the deputy?" Bluefur questioned. Thrushpelt nodded.

He looked over to where Oakheart was talking to his mother.

"So was leaving ThunderClan worth it?" he asked.

"Yes." Bluefur spoke firmly.

"I miss you." Thrushpelt said quietly.  
"Thrushpelt! Come ON!" Thistleclaw called.

"Coming!" he rushed off.

On the way home Bluefur was quiet.  
"Are you okay?" Oakheart whispered, pressing his pelt against hers.

"Yes. It's just that's the first time I've seen any ThunderClan cats since I left."

"Do you wish you hadn't?" Oakheart asked.

"No."


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Bluefur woke up curled next to Oakheart.

"Let all cats join here for a clan meeting!" Crookedstar's voice travelled across the camp. Bluefur stretched, and yawned. She butted Oakheart. "Come on! Clan meeting!" He blinked his eyes.

"Okay, coming." Bluefur pushed her way out of the warriors den. Most of the clan were already sitting down, looking up at Crookedstar.

"Today we will take back Sunningrocks. We're coming into summer, and we need to extend our territory." Bluefur's heart sped. She may have to fight against her birth clan! "I will lead the patrol. These are the cats I will take with me: Oakheart, Bluefur, Graypool, Rippleclaw, Streampaw and Troutpaw." Crookedstar said. "I would like a second patrol to come as well, but don't attack immediately. I would like Timberfur to lead that one. Take Willowclaw, Yellowstream, Owlfur, Fishtail, Lilystem, and Ottersplash. Stay hidden for a while after the battle has started." He jumped down. Let's go!" Crookedstar bounded out of the camp.

All the cats he had chosen to go followed.

Once on Sunningrocks, Bluefur couldn't keep her paws still.

"It's okay." Oakheart soothed.

"I know." Bluefur sighed. "I'm just not sure if I can attack my former clanmates."

"You'll be fine." He pressed himself to her. "I'm glad Crookedstar didn't make our kits come."

"Yeah, thank StarClan."

Suddenly ThunderClan scent filled her nose. She was surprised at how strange it smelt.

"Intruders!" Rosetail called out. She was leading a border patrol. Thrushpelt, Leopardfoot and Runningpaw. "Run back to camp!" she hissed at Runningpaw. He stumbled, and took off. Rosetail looked along the line of RiverClan warriors, and her eyes widened as she spotted Bluefur.

"We are taking back Sunningrocks!" Crookedstar said. "RiverClan, ATTACK!"

Bluefur launched into battle. She leapt on Leopardfoot, and clawed her ears. Suddenly she heard "ThunderClan, ATTACK!" Bluefur looked up, and Sunstar was leading another Battle patrol towards them. Leopardfoot thrust upwards, and Bluefur went flying. Suddenly she saw Thistleclaw. "TRAITOR!" Thistleclaw leapt towards Bluefur, pushing her back with his paws. Bluefur snarled. She relaxed. Thistleclaw's hold loosened. She pushed upwards, pushing him off. They fought against each other for a while, and then Bluefur pushed him into the river. She looked around, and saw that her clanmates were losing.

"RiverClan, ATTACK!" Timberfur! He had brought the second patrol! Bluefur jumped back into battle, ignoring her tiredness, and Tigerclaw jumped on her. She rolled over, and dislodged him. She had the advantage here. Bluefur was older; more experienced, and was more nimble. He, however, was much stronger. Tigerclaw jumped into the air, aiming for her back, and she ducked underneath him. As soon as he had landed, she leapt onto his back, and bit around the top of the spine. Not a killing bite, but one to win the battle. Tigerclaw yowled. He rolled over and raced back into the trees. A piercing screech cried out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bluefur looked around. She glanced along the ground, and suddenly spotted the body of Sunstar. It was lifeless.

ThunderClan crowded round their leader, and picked up his body. Bluefur saw Thrushpelt look towards her, sadness clouding his gaze. Bluefur's heart sank. Thistleclaw was going to be leader! He would lead her birth clan to its death. They all retreated.

"Nooooooooo!" Oakheart's voice reached her. She turned, and saw him racing over to the still body of Lilystem. Bluefur raced over, and pressing her fur into Oakheart's, she pushed her nose into Lilystem's fur. She could smell the scent of death, and Lilystem's body was already growing cold. Bluefur bent down, and helped Oakheart carry Lilystem's body back to camp. They had won Sunningrocks back, but how much had they lost?

"Did you win?" Streamfur's voice came. "Yes." Crookedstar said. "But we lost Lilystem, and Willowclaw." Streamfur gasped as they lay the bodies in the middle of the clearing.

That night, Bluefur lay down with her nose pressed into Lilystem's fur. She had been like a mother to her ever since she joined RiverClan. Oakheart was lying next to her, so close they were touching. Their kits were next to them as well, they had loved Lilystem when she was alive.

"Bluefur." Bluefur looked up. It was Brambleberry. "You've been there since you got back; come and eat something."

"I don't want to, I'm not hungry."

"I'm not asking you to, I'm telling you to." Brambleberry growled. Bluefur sighed, and stood up. Stiffly she walked over to the fresh-kill pile, and took a fish. Crouching down she ate it, after the first bite she realised just how hungry she really was.

Oakheart walked over. "I'm going to get some rest." Bluefur nodded, stood up and licked his ears. He purred, and headed off into the warriors den. Bluefur turned and walked over to Nightpaw, Mistypaw, and Fluffypaw. "You three should really get some sleep. You're only just apprentices and it's been a long day."

"Okay mother." Nightpaw stood up, and walked over to the apprentice den. When she walked past her mother she rubbed against her legs. Bluefur nudged her kit, and walked back to the warriors den. She curled up in her nest, and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Let all cats come here for a clan meeting!" Bluefur stretched. The warriors den was practically empty. She stood up, and walked out. Most of the cats were by the bank, looking up at Crookedstar. "As you know, yesterday Lilystem and Willowclaw died. Lilystem had an apprentice, Mistypaw, and Willowclaw had an apprentice also, Streampaw. I need to give them mentors." Crookedstar looked around at the cats. "Bluefur, step forward." Bluefur gasped, and stepped forward.

"You learned different techniques when you were in ThunderClan, but Oakheart has done a good job of teaching you RiverClan's ways. I trust that you will pass on all your knowledge to Mistypaw."

"I will." Bluefur said. Mistypaw walked over, and they touched noses. Mistypaw sat down.

"Graypool, step forward. You have been a warrior for many moons now, and it is time for you to have an apprentice. You shall mentor Streampaw." Crookedstar jumped down, and headed to his den. Troutclaw, the one elder, walked over to Oakheart and talked to him. Oakheart nodded.

"So when can we start training then?" Mistypaw asked, bouncing around.

"Go and get some fresh-kill, and then we'll go and clean out to elders den." Bluefur told her.

"Okay!" Mistypaw raced over to the fresh-kill pile. Bluefur walked over to join Oakheart.

"So do you want to come hunting later?"

"Yeah sure, I'll bring Nightpaw." Oakheart said. "Oops, I need to go - I said I'd help Troutclaw bury Lilystem. Streampaw's going to help as well, and Graypool." Bluefur remembered that Willowclaw had been Graypool's sister and Streampaw's mentor.

"Okay, that's fine." Bluefur said. "We'll be in the battle training clearing."

Mistypaw ran over. "Can we go now? Please?"

Bluefur purred. "Come on then." She raced out of the camp. The whole way to the clearing she kept up the pace. When they got there Mistypaw was breathing heavily.

"Wow! You run really fast!" she panted.

"No I don't." Bluefur said. "You just run really slowly!" They sat down for a bit, waiting for Mistypaw to get her breath back.

"So is it true that you used to live in ThunderClan?" she inquired.

"Yes." Bluefur replied.

"So why did you join RiverClan?"

"Because I loved your father, and I was pregnant with you and your siblings."

"Oh. Does that mean we're half-clan?" Mistypaw asked.

"No, because I was RiverClan when I gave birth." Bluefur said. "Now, let's get training!"

"Okay." Mistypaw stood.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Oakheart raced across the marshy ground with Nightpaw. Bluefur and Mistypaw were in the clearing practicing fighting moves. They stopped at the edge of the clearing, and watched. Mistypaw was attacking Bluefur, and she was doing very well. She barrelled into Bluefur, and knocked her off balance.

"That looked good!" Oakheart called out. Mistypaw turned to him, her eyes shining. Bluefur purred.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"I thought we could do some more battle training. We should see how Mistypaw is against Nightpaw." The apprentices' eyes lit up.

"Great idea." Bluefur said. "Right, Mistypaw, I want you to try and get past Nightpaw. Nightpaw, you will have to stop her." Oakheart sat down, watching the apprentices. Bluefur sat next to him.

Mistypaw was using her hind legs to push off from the ground when Nightpaw pounced on her. She rolled over, dislodging him. Springing to her feet, she raced to the other side of the clearing.

"Well done Mistypaw!" Bluefur called. "Nightpaw, maybe next time let Mistypaw come to you. You went to her, and that gave her the advantage. Right, try again."

This time Nightpaw waited. Mistypaw focused her eyes on one place, and suddenly pounced. She pushed Nightpaw onto the ground, and pushing off hard, she leapt over him. Nightpaw scrambled to his feet, and leapt after her. He hooked his paws around her back legs. Mistypaw stumbled. Nightpaw took this chance, and pinned Mistypaw onto the floor.  
"Good work!" Oakheart walked over to them. "Mistypaw, that was a very good technique, and Nightpaw you did very well to stop her." He congratulated them. "Now, I want you to attack her, Nightpaw. Mistypaw, just try and pin him." Then he stepped back.

Mistypaw was looking nervously at Nightpaw, who was confidently padding up to Mistypaw. Without warning he leapt onto her back. Rolling over, Mistypaw dislodged him again. She sprang to her feet, and leapt aside, avoiding Nightpaw.

The next day Bluefur woke up early. It was still dark outside, and she sat up. Her movements woke Oakheart.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind." Bluefur sighed.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, okay." Bluefur got up and stretched. They walked out of the den and out of the camp.

"Now, what's wrong?" Oakheart asked. Bluefur looked up, startled.

"Nothings wrong."

"Oh, please. Come on, what is it?" Oakheart nudged Bluefur with his nose. Bluefur sighed.

"Well… I haven't seen Thrushpelt for ages, even just patrolling the borders, and with Thistlestar as leader…" Bluefur drifted off.

"You're worried about him." Oakheart finished. Bluefur nodded miserably.

"It's like he's my brother." Oakheart nodded, understanding.

"Come on. Let's get back to camp." Bluefur stood up.

"Intruder!" The cats on guard, Leopardfur and Ottersplash called. Crookedstar burst out of his den.

"Who?" He demanded.

"A ThunderClan cat." Leopardfur escorted the cat into the camp. Bluefur stretched, and hearing loud voices from outside, headed out. She gasped as she saw who it was.

"Bluefur? Do you know this cat?" Crookedstar asked.

She nodded. "Yes, it's Thrushpelt." Thrushpelt looked at her, noticing how she looked better fed than when in ThunderClan, and more at home.

"I'm not trying to intrude. I was just wondering if I could speak to Crookedstar." He dipped his head respectively. Crookedstar growled.

"Fine. Come into my den. You too, Bluefur, and Oakheart. Timberfur, get on with patrols." They padded over. Once in the den, Crookedstar sat down, wrapping his tail round his paws. "What is it?"

Thrushpelt looked nervous. "I was wondering if I could join RiverClan."

Crookedstar looked shocked. "What?" He regained composure. "Why?"

"Well, things have been… _different_ since Thistlestar became leader. He always threatens us to make us do what he wants, and tells us that in any border disputes to not show any mercy, and to kill." Thrushpelt hung his head. "I also saw… saw him kill Sunstar." The last part was said in a whisper.

Bluefur looked shocked. "He did?" She grew angry. "That… that TRAITOR!"

"Bluefur, calm down." Crookedstar said sharply. "So, you want to come into RiverClan, and leave ThunderClan?"

"Yes."

"Leave me alone for a bit. Oakheart, take him to the medicine cat den, and set a guard over him for now." Oakheart dipped his head. Thrushpelt followed Bluefur and Oakheart out of the leaders' den, and to what he assumed was the medicine cat den.

Oakheart looked around the camp. Most of the warriors were out on patrol, and Timberfur had lead one. Suddenly he spotted Rippleclaw leading his apprentice in at the entrance of camp.

"Hey, Rippleclaw!" Rippleclaw headed over.

"Yeah?"

"Can you guard Thrushpelt please? Crookedstar's orders." Oakheart nodded to where Thrushpelt was standing next to Bluefur.

"Sure." Rippleclaw headed over, and Oakheart signalled to Bluefur. She looked worried.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." She responded. "I hope Crookedstar lets him in. He was my best friend you know."

Oakheart sighed. He nuzzled her. "I'm sure he will." Bluefur looked at him.

"Really?" She asked uncertainly.

Oakheart nodded. "Yeah."

"Let all cats come here for a clan meeting!"

Bluefur's heart thumped. This was it.

"This morning a ThunderClan cat came to our camp, wishing to join our clan." Thrushpelt sat at the bottom of the bank, watching Crookedstar nervously.

"Thrushpelt, step forward." Crookedstar looked down at him, and jumped down. "Is it your wish to leave ThunderClan, and join RiverClan?"

Thrushpelt stared. "It is." He said calmly.

"Do you promise to protect and defend RiverClan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Thrushpelt replied, his eyes glimmering with relief.

"Then from now on you will be known as Thrushpelt of RiverClan."

"Thrushpelt!" Bluefur started the call, and Oakheart and the rest of RiverClan quickly followed. Thrushpelt stepped forward and licked Crookedstar's shoulder.

"You will hold vigil tonight as was the tradition of our ancestors." Crookedstar added. He disappeared into his den.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I am very busy with exams at the moment, so I will update again over the summer. Hopefully I can finish it then too. Thank you everyone who has reviewed: **Pencil37**, **Fyreheart123**, **Spottedwind19**, **Mintfrost29**, and my first ever reviewer: **Nightfeather12**.

* * *

**Spottedwind19**: Sorry for the confusion, I accidently updated this story with 2 chapters from my other one; Icekit's Destiny. It's all been sorted now.


	12. Chapter 9

**Honeycloud826 - I would, but he's got a part to play first. Don't worry, he will die sometime soon.**

**Silent Dawn-Second StoneTeller**** - Yeah, I did realise that. However, Crookedstar wanted to prove to the rest of the clan that he still trusted Bluefur and Oakheart by giving them apprentices. Oakheart wanted to help bury Lilystem because she was his mother, and they were very close.**

**Spottedwind19 - Hopefully this chapter is clearer. I don't really have POV's in this story, it changes a lot. I think it's fairly obvious in this chapter.**

**AN**

**I have finally got around to updating this story. I have tried to do a longer chapter to make up for the times I haven't uploaded it. Here it is!**

Chapter 9

The next morning, Bluefur woke up before dawn. She snuck out of the den, without waking anyone, and walked across the clearing. Seeing Thrushpelt, she padded up to him.  
"Morning!" she said. "Hey, I forgot to ask. Whose the deputy of ThunderClan?"

Thrushpelt dipped his head. "Tigerclaw."

Bluefur snarled. "Thanks." Waving her tail at him, she walked out of camp.

Bluefur headed in the direction of the river. She found that lying down next to the river helped clear her head.

While she was overjoyed at Thrushpelt being in RiverClan, Bluefur was in turmoil with the thought that she could have protected ThunderClan from Thistleclaw's – no, _star's_ – and Tigerclaw's bloodthirsty rule.

Sighing, she turned back towards camp. By this time, the camp was full of life. Timberfur was organizing patrols, and so Bluefur walked over.

"Bluefur! I'd like you to lead a border patrol. Patrol the WindClan border. Take Thrushpelt, Nightpaw, and Oakheart." Timberfur instructed. Bluefur dipped her head.

Once Timberfur had finished, Thrushpelt headed over. His eyes gleamed. "When are we patrolling?"

"As soon as Oakheart and Nightpaw are ready." Bluefur purred. "It's nice having you here. I missed you when you were in ThunderClan still."

oooOOOooo

Oakheart watched as Bluefur and Thrushpelt talked. "Come on Nightpaw!" He glanced back at them. Bluefur was purring at something that Thrushpelt had said.

"Oakheart?" Oakheart swung his head to the voice. "Are you coming?" Nightpaw was watching him, with his head on one side.

"Yes." He followed Nightpaw to Bluefur and Thrushpelt, feeling a twinge of jealousy.

"There you are!" Bluefur nuzzled him. "Come on then, let's go!"

She led them out of camp, and towards WindClan.

oooOOOooo

Oakheart sighed. It was obvious that Bluefur loved Thrushpelt, how _much_ she loved him he didn't know. He forced himself to stop thinking about that. Bluefur wouldn't have left ThunderClan just to join him if she loved Thrushpelt. And she had told Oakheart that Thrushpelt was like her brother.

"Oakheart? You okay?" Bluefur's voice broke though his thoughts. She was looking at him, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tired, that's all." Oakheart mewed. Bluefur looked at him for a minute. She knew that there was something else going on, but she didn't want to press him. He would tell her if he wanted to.

"Okay, come on we've got to catch up." Bluefur nudged him with her muzzle. Oakheart looked up and saw that Thrushpelt had taken Nightpaw on ahead. Oakheart ran alongside Bluefur to where the others were waiting.

"Is everything alright?" Thrushpelt asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." Bluefur replied. "Come on, let's finish this patrol." She licked Oakheart on the cheek and ran to the front.

oooOOOooo

Crookedstar sat deep in thought. Was he right to let those two ThunderClan cats in? It was obvious that Oakheart trusted Bluefur, and loved her, but what about the other one? He sighed. It was too late now to do anything about it. He would just have to give Thrushpelt a chance.

oooOOOooo

"Let all cats come here for a clan meeting!" A quarter moon later, Crookedstar stood at the top of the back, RiverClan crowding round. Bluefur wondered what this meeting was about. She looked around, and saw Streampaw and Troutpaw sitting at the front, pelts gleaming. Their mentors, Rippleclaw and Graypool, were sitting next to them, their eyes shining. Bluefur nodded once, they were good apprentices and they deserved to be made warriors. Fallowtail came out with her 3 newborn kits, only 4 sunrises old, and sat down next to Riverfrost, her mate.

"It is time for these two apprentices to be made warriors." Crookedstar announced. "Streampaw, step forward. Graypool, in the time that you have been mentoring Streampaw, has he trained well to obey and follow the warrior code?"

"He has." Graypool's voice carried.

"I, Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Streampaw, do promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Streampaw's voice rang out, clear and unafraid.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, and by my authority as Clan leader, I give you your warrior name. Streampaw, from this moment you will be known as Streamflight. StarClan honour your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

"Streamflight! Streamflight!" The clan yowled. Bluefur looked at Graypool out of the corner of her eye, and she saw her staring up at the sky, probably telling her sister.

Crookedstar waiting for the clan's calls to die down.

"Troutpaw, step forward. Rippleclaw, has Troutpaw trained well to obey and follow the warrior code?"  
"She has." Rippleclaw bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"I, Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Troutpaw, do promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Troutpaw's voice came quietly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, and by my authority as Clan leader, I give you your warrior name. Troutpaw, from this moment you will be known as Troutfoot. StarClan honour your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

At the gathering, Bluefur sat down waiting for the gathering to start. A lot was gonna happen this meeting, Crookedstar had a lot to tell and the leaders will have to except Thistlestar as a new leader.

"Cats of all clans; come and join here for the meeting to start." Crookedstar called for everyone's attention.

* * *

Bluefur looked towards the front; she was looking forward to this gathering. It had been a busy moon.

"I'll go first." Thistlestar stepped forward. "As I'm sure you've all heard by now, Sunstar was killed in battle with RiverClan – in a fight which _they_ started." He growled, looking at Crookedstar. "He was a brave and kind leader; it was too soon for him to die. We lost Sunning Rocks as well. And RiverClan have done more. This wasn't announced at previous gatherings, but Bluefur left ThunderClan to join _them_ a while ago and this moon Thrushpelt went also. RiverClan have taken two of our warriors, and killed our leader. In return we would like Sunning Rocks back."

There were cried of outrage from the RiverClan cats. Bluefur was one of them. Crookedstar signalled for them to be silent.

"Thistlestar, while I am aware that Sunstar was killed during the fight, I can assure you that none of _my_ warriors intentionally killed him." He glared at Thistlestar, hinting that he knew the truth. "Also, as to Bluefur and Thrushpelt, they came to us willingly. We only accepted them into our clan. Neither of them wanted to stay in ThunderClan. We were not going to turn down two formidable warriors. So no, you cannot have Sunning Rocks back." Thistlestar hissed.

"Calm down Thistlestar. You cannot fight at a gathering." Heatherstar said. "Crookedstar, you can speak next."

"Thank you." Crookedstar stepped forward, forcing Thistlestar to step back reluctantly, glaring at Crookedstar's back.

"As you now know, we have two extra warriors. Bluefur was also expecting Oakheart's kits when she joined us. They are now apprentices and here tonight: Nightpaw, Mistypaw, and Fluffypaw."

Crookedstar nodded towards them, where they were sitting next to Bluefur. Nightpaw raised his head proudly, and Mistypaw and Fluffypaw ducked while the clans (including ThunderClan till their leader glared at them to stop) called out their names.

"Streampaw and Troutpaw have become warriors: they are now Streamflight and Troutfoot." Once more the clans cheered.

"We were not the only ones to lose warriors during the fight. We lost Lilystem," Crookedstar choked, Lilystem was his mother, "and Willowclaw." Graypool bowed her head. For once the clans were silent. Lilystem had been popular when she was alive.

"Back on a good note, Fallowtail has given birth to Riverfrost's kits: Mintkit, Larkkit, and Oceankit. Riverfrost is here today, but Fallowtail has had to stay in camp." Crookedstar stepped back as the clans cheered Mintkit, Larkkit and Oceankit.

The rest of the gathering went by quickly, with no other problems. Bluefur could feel Thistlestar glaring at her the whole way through though, and it was slightly unnerving.

oooOOOooo

After the gathering had ended, Bluefur encouraged her kits to go and see the other apprentices from different clans. She then padded up to Oakheart and sat down.

"Well that was a long gathering." She sighed. Oakheart nudged her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

Rosetail came over to Bluefur and sat down.  
"Hey, can I speak to you? Alone?"

Bluefur shrugged. "Sure."

When they were out of sight and hearing, Rosetail spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant with his kits?"

"I didn't know till that time Leopardfoot mentioned…"

"No, I mean why didn't you tell me they were Oakheart's kits."

"Well I didn't tell anyone! Until I had to tell Thrushpelt, cause _you_ told him that _he_ was the father!"

"That's cause you made me think he was!" Rosetail protested.

"Maybe I did, but I asked you not to tell him!"

Rosetail sighed. "Yeah, I suppose so. I'm sorry, I just miss you that's all."

"I miss you too." Bluefur nudged Rosetail. "Now, how mad is Thistlestar gonna get if you stay away much longer?"  
"Probably already mad. Especially cause he was glaring at you the whole gathering." Rosetail mewed. "Come on then, let's get back."

oooOOOooo

Bluefur was quiet as they walked home. Oakheart pressed himself against her, and she purred.

"Are you sure you're just tired?" Oakheart asked.

"Yes... no." Bluefur sighed.

"You want to talk?"

"No, not yet. Maybe tomorrow." Bluefur said. "I'm tired."

oooOOOooo

The next morning, the dawn patrol raced into camp.  
"Timberfur is dead!"


End file.
